Judgement of Corruption: The Story
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: A true tragic story about a greedy Judge collecting money and the vessels of the Seven Deadly Sins to save his beloved "daughter", along with his allies the "Mysterious Playwright Ma" and the "Assassin who stood under the Sakura Tree". Rated T due to Language, Violence, Character Death, Suggestive Themes, Political Scandal, and Moral Corruption. WATCH OUT FOR HIATUS!
1. Playwright Ma and Gallerian

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, from watching both the songs based on Greed and Wrath, I realised I had to write a light novel/Fanfic for this! Sure this is a serious story but there's gonna be some laughs from here to there XD! Anyways, I present to you a fic based on Judgement of Corruption, The Muzzle of Nemesis, The Last Revolver, And then the girl went mad-End of a moonlit night, and Miniature Garden Girl! ENJOY!

**WARNING, THIS STORY CONTAINS: CHARACTER DEATHS, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, MORAL CORRUPTION, AND POLITICAL SCANDALS**

* * *

_Gallerian Marlon, though a stingy man, he was well-loved by his servants so loyal, his wife so dear, and his daughter so sweet. We go way back ever since we meet, yes there are times where we argue over little things like my smoking habit for example, but in the end we treat each other like family, and that's all that counts. Today I visited the man to talk of a proposal of being like a servant of the family, being a member of court or his personal Playwright, I don't know but we shall see._

_ -Ma_

* * *

Chapter 1

Playwriter Ma and Gallerian

Devine Levianta, EC 970.

A raven-haired woman wearing a red-violet komon kimono with a dark gray obi and a fluffy white scarf around her neck was walking down the streets of Levianta's capital, the air was crisp and snow was falling from the sky. She has an important meeting the youngest and wealthiest judge of the Dark Star Beareu court: Gallerian Marlon.

She found the house and walked up the stairs to the door, she rang the door bell and waited, at the door was the family's butler Rennert.

"Oh Ms. Kayo Sudou, you made it just in time." Rennert said "Come in come in."

"Thank you, and please call me Ma."Ma said as she removed her scarf and placed it on a coat hanger, she then asked: "You mind telling me where Gallerian is?"

"He's in the parlor Madam." Rennert answered

She nodded and proceeded to the said room, she was about to knock the door but found it was slightly ajar, Ma peeked through it and saw Gallerian wearing a fancy lady hat with feathers and flowers on it and is having a tea party with his cute little daughter Michelle and his wife Mira Marlon was sitting in one of the chairs knitting a pair of socks. The woman started to giggle at the site and grabbed the camera to make a movie without being seen, Mira saw Ma but kept quite, waiting for her husband to notice the Playwriter behind him.

"Would you like some more tea Mrs. Blueberry?" Michelle asked her father, referring him as "Mrs. Blueberry" due to his dark-blue hair.

"Yes Please Princess Michelle." Gallerian said in a feminine voice.

"May I have some to, Princess Michelle?" Ma asked the girl who with that had completely caught the Judge's attention. Ma laughed when she saw that surprised look on his face.

"Hi Ms. Ma!" Michelle said waving to the Playwriter "Welcome to Michelle's Kingdom!"

"Why thank you your highness."

"What the hell Ma!?" Gallerian asked with a blushed face.

"Don't swear in front of our child Gallerian." Mira said

"Yeah "Mrs. Blueberry"! and besides I caught you red-handed with the most girlish hat I ever seen and drinking tea with the Princess Ha ha ha ha!"

Gallerian stood up and walked up to Ma's camera saying:"I'm not gonna have any publicity about me so turn that thing off!"

"Aw you're a poor sport" the camera turns off.

A few minutes later in his studies, the two had calmed down after a little camera war, Gallerian chuckled a little and said "He he he, you got me...you got me good."

"The look on your face though, I wish you could've seen it." Ma teased as Mira came in with some tea, sure they have two maids and a butler but she's capable of taking care of herself.

"So what brings the surprise visit Ma?" The Mrs. asked

"Well me being a family friend I thought I can be a member of it, but not by blood of course, I mean like Rennert and your Maids, a lowly servant as you may call it Madam." She answered with enthusiasm in her voice, "Heck I can come visit your Husband's court and watch the show for all I care."

Gallerian was interested by the offer but his work is quite boring compared to his friend being a fun-loving Playwright who rewrote "Senbonzakura", "Cantarella", "Bad End Night", "Kagome Kagome", and Freesis Tales's own "The Red Shoe Parade". "I doubt you'll like coming to court, it's quite of a bore by just sitting around listening to evidence and what-not."

"I can be the prosecutor, seriously I'll be the most charming person anyone even the accused has ever met."

"I appreciate your offer of being the prosecutor but being one is a serious job, it's about keeping a straight face and not giggling from the side of your mouth." The Judge said. "But maybe you could write down the presented evidence based on facts, I mean you're the Playwright and you have excellent hand writing."

"The hand writing part I feel appreciated, but I thought you said it gets boring listening to evidence"? Ma asked in a teasing tone, which causes Gallerian to puff his cheeks in seeming irritation.

"Oh Ma, you always know how to pull a quick one on my Husband." Mira said with a sigh, earning a glare from the said Husband. "excuse me."

after much discussion with Ma, they decided to allow her to be the family's personal Playwright and a court clerk who writes down the evidence presented at trial based on facts, it be just plain entertainment for her but Gallerian warns her if she screws up he'll have to downright her to just Playwright, family friend or not he's the Dark Star Beareu Judge of Levienta, he's pretty much the king of his own court room.

By the end of the day, Ma was about to take her leave after she hugged little Michelle.

"Bye Ms. Ma" Michelle said as she gave a pink colored rose to her.

"Oh thank you Michelle." Ma said patting her head, "I'm sure Nemesis would like it along with my present, it's her 6th birthday y'know."

"Who?" Gallerian and Mira asked in unison.

"Why my Daughter of course, You became acquainted with her when she's only two years of age." Ma answered as she puts on her scarf. "She's the one with the dark green hair."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I must be off." She stepped out of the house, "Goodbye Marlons, adieu, auf wiedersehen, gesundheit, sayonara, ta ta for now." She left the house and went to get her daughter a present.

Later

Ma got out of the cab from the country's capital to a sea-side town, the air was fairly nice due to being near the border of Elphegort, and it's perfect for swimming and fishing, she also pulled a glass container with a bright green bow on it from the cab.

"Thank you sir." Ma said to the driver.

"No problem madam." the driver said.

Ma then began walking back home with the container in her arms, her house was an eastern themed home considering she's not in Jakoku and has sakura trees all-around the front yard. She knocked on the door and called out: "Nemesis sweetie, I'm home! Make yourself decent." she then unlocked the door and entered her home.

"Welcome home Mother!" A little girl with green hair entered the living room with a big grin on her face, she's also wearing a gary t-shirt, a black pleated skirt, a pair of small black boots, and a purple party hat on.

"Happy Birthday Nemesis." She greeted her daughter with a smile on her face, "Now calm yourself child, I have a surprise for you."

"What you get, what you get?"

Ma sat the present down on the table and pulled out a chair for Nemesis to get on. "Tada!" She said with glee, "Your very own Very Amazing Octopus named Mr. Ziz!"

The little Elphe girl gasped at the creature in the container, "Oh mother I love it!"

"I was hoping you would child, but there's a stern to the present."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's both a friend and a gateway to responsibility, since your almost at the age of taking care of yourself, you have to feed it and clean his tank and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"That stern mother?"

"Why yes, are you still up for it sweetheart?"

Nemesis thought for a bit, she looked at Mr. Ziz, then back at her mother, she smiled and replied: "YES!"

Ma patted her child's head, "That's my big girl."

END CHAPTER

* * *

It took me weeks to finish it because the typing layout thing was annoying me and messing up my work, so the majority of this chapter was done on a computer at art program, anyways I hoped you liked it, I also would like to take requests for this story(but keep in mind it has to remained part of the story, any AU and/or Time Paradox Crack won't be excepted.)

*I praticliy based the Mrs. Off of MEIKO cause it felt right to me.

**Some of these plays are based off of other Vocaloid songs not created by Mothy, some of them turned into plays and/or light novels.

***I'm not too sure how the court thing works but please bare with me.

See ya later, CHAO!


	2. The Adventures of Nemesis and Mr Ziz

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I present to you a fanfic based on Nemesis and her new friend, Mr. Ziz the very amazing Octopus! THIS IS A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MEGURINE LUKA'S COUNTERPART TAKO LUKA AND TAKO LUKA TUNA FEVER FOLKS!...though a different portrayal in the wrath song but we still love our favorite little octopus :-3. ENJOY!

* * *

_My Mother got me a pet octopus for my birthday, she said it's not only my new friend since she goes away to see father, but he's also a "gateway to responsibility", though I do hate chores, I love my little Tako. Mother also said that Mr. Ziz was from the sea nearby the Union State Marlon, I wouldn't mind going there sometimes. a few days later I was ready to let Mr. Ziz see the beach outside our house, we're gonna have lots of fun._

_-Nemesis Sudou_

* * *

Chapter 2.

The Adventures of Nemesis and Mr. Ziz

Today Nemesis's mother was gone again to see her father at Levianta's capital, she was told by Ma that her father wasn't around when Nemesis was born...but the young girl had remembered seeing him when she was only two, she remembered him having striking blue hair with matching eyes that only a man of royal blood should have. Nemesis was cleaning the octopus' tank with a sponge while Mr. Ziz was swimming in the kitchen sink, it's the same size as his tank but he got used to the tiny use of space.

"DONE!" Nemesis said in triumphed, she pushed a nearby chair to the sink, picked up Mr. Ziz and carried him to his tank and placed him there. "Let's go outside Mr. Ziz." she picked up the tank and carried him outside into the backyard, their backyard is nearby the beach so she and her mother has access to it anytime they please. Nemesis removed her boots and walked on the soft white sand to the ocean. "You see the sea?" She asked the octopus, the octopus leaned against the tank to see. "It's pretty big isn't?" the octopus nodded, almost as if he understood what she said.

Just then a big wave started to come to shore, Nemesis stood back before it could wash them away, the water only got up to her ankles. the sand was now mushy to solid and covered in seaweed, shells, and hermit crabs, then Mr. Ziz got out of his tank and crawled over to the shells. "Hey!" Nemesis exclaimed, "What are you doing?" Mr. Ziz stopped at the shells and fondled with one of them for a bit before going to another shell, only for a hermit crab to attack his tentacle. "HEY! BAD HERMIT CRAB!" Nemesis yelled pulling the crab off and throwing it back to the sea, she checked to see if Mr. Ziz was ok, luckily it wasn't serious. Another wave came in and Nemesis picked up the little Tako before the wave could wash him away while at the same time she got soaked throughout her body.

Nemesis could've sworn she heard Mr. Ziz laughing at her for getting wet, "He he he he HA HA HA!" Nemesis just laughed it off with him, then she saw a bunch of tuna lying around the sand trying to get back into the sea, "Look at all the tuna Mr. Ziz!" Nemesis told her friend, "Mother loves tuna, and I'm sure she'll be happy if we brought one home for dinner...Ziz?" she stopped when Mr. Ziz hopped out of her arms and crawled to a tuna fish that stayed behind, the octopus seemed entranced by it for some reason, Nemesis was quite confused to why was her little tako so attracted to it, that's when she noticed that Mr. Ziz has blush on his cheeks...HE WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH A TUNA FISH!

"Mr. Ziz you sly dog you." The green haired girl said sassily as the octopus started to happily dance with a tuna fish on a nearby rock and humming a tune, Nemesis giggled, she then grabbed another tuna and put it in Mr. Ziz's tank. "Come on, we should put these in fresh water before they die." The Octopus nodded and jumped onto Nemesis's head, another tuna in his tentacles.

a half hour later

Nemesis came back into the kitchen after having a shower and bath, wearing a fresh pair of clothes she saw Mr. Ziz cuddling to the Tuna in his tank and whispering sweet nothings to it while the other tuna was chilling in the refrigerator soon to be served as tuna sashimi for Ma, Nemesis learned how to cook from her mother in case if she get hungry, she got a chair to see Mr. Ziz and his beloved tuna but the Octopus shooed her away with his tentacle, expecting privacy. Nemesis then took the tuna out and started to prepare the tuna for her mother.

Nemesis looked back on Mr. Ziz and smiled, she also started to sing a song for him while slicing n' dicing the tuna, "_Tako Luka Tuna Fever_" she sang and Mr. Ziz started to dance with his beloved tuna.

Just then..."Nemesis, I'm home!" Her mother Ma came in.

"I'm in the kitchen Mother!" Nemesis called out.

"Oh good." Ma hangs her scarf on the coat hanger "Wow, Gallerian was right when he said court was boring for my taste, he he he." she walks into the kitchen to see that her daughter was almost done with the sashimi. "Oooh Tuna Sashimi."

"A big wave came and washed a bunch of tuna on shore."

"And without having to pay for the thawed out ones at the market, that'll save my trip, thank you child."

"That's not all, Mr. Ziz's in love with one of them." Nemesis said pointing at the Octopus hugging the tuna.

"No fooling!?" Ma said in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"Why I be a monkey's aunt...wait a sec." Ma's astonishment then turned into curiosity when she notice something odd about the tuna Mr. Ziz was cuddling. "Ziz, may I see the tuna for a second?"

Reluctantly, Mr. Ziz gave his beloved to Ma, she looked at its features closely then asked her daughter: "What color was the other tuna?"

"They're both gray and blue, why?"

"...you do realize that female tuna have turquoise bellys, they're both blue."

Both Nemesis and Mr. Ziz both gaped in surprise at the revelation...Mr. Ziz was smitten with a male tuna fish without knowing its gender! The octopus, embarrassed and heartbroken hid under the sand in his tank.

"Oopsies." Nemesis said while her face turn red.

"Not to worry child, since Mr. Ziz was nice with her...I mean him, I'll put the tuna back into the sea."

"OK." Nemesis replied, her mother went out of the house to throw the tuna back, Nemesis walked over to her heartbroken friend and pat him on the head. "That's gonna hurt huh Ziz?"

The little tako didn't reply, Nemesis felt really bad for what happened to him and started thinking of a way to cheer him up, then it hit her, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed out a few pieces of colored paper, a glue stick, and a pair of eastern scissors her mother kept, she quickly started to build something out of paper and glue. Once she was done, she puts it on her head and showed it to Mr. Ziz, he looked up and saw Nemesis wearing a mask that looks like him but with pink hair and what he believes to be brown and yellow earmuffs, and she started to sing: "_Tako Luka Tuna Fever"_. Mr. Ziz let out a sound that sounds like giggling and jumped on Nemesis's green head.

"That's my little Tako."

* * *

Finally finished with chapter 2, I lost the confidences to write it on my tablet at home even though the layout thing is gone so just bear with me on it till I get Chapter 3 up and running K? Also I given Mr. Ziz a personality like if he was really Tako Luka so yeah. CHAO!

*You can pretty much guess who the Dad is even though I still feel that "He" and Nemesis aren't related by blood.

** Tuna Sashimi is a Japanese dish with sliced and diced tuna and vegetables.

***Can anyone guess the scissors Ma has?

****The Very Amazing Octopus seen in the wrath song is different than we anticipated, but I have Nemesis make a cute Tako Luka mask just for the fun of it.


	3. Bring your child to work day

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I procrastinated allot i'm sorry, i've just been berried in DeviantART and Evillious Wiki stuff for a while, that and not only I keep losing Inspiration to write and I had too much fun on Christmas.

* * *

_It's seems the Head Chief of Justice from Marlon has issued a work holiday for each of the courts of the Union States of Evillious, including mines. "Bring your child to work day" is what today is named, I was giving the opportunity to bring my beloved Michelle to court today, she was so excited of coming with me, Michelle was also wanting to follow in my footsteps of being "Master of the Court", I feel so incredibly honored of having a little successor. Where was I?... Oh yes, I believe dear Ma was going to bring her child; Nemesis to court, though this was never mentioned in front of my family and servants, but Ma claimed that I was the girl's "father". Well I never thought I say this but it was true what Ma claimed BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT JUST HAPPENED BY ACCIDENT I SWEAR! *sighs* Never mind, I'm just glad that I can pass on my knowledge on to Michelle and getting the chance to see Nemesis._

-Gallerian Marlon

* * *

Chapter 3

Bring your child to work day

Sea-Side Town Levianta, EC 971

It has been a year since Nemesis adopted Mr Ziz, so things in her home weren't lonely for her because she's happy with her tako. Nemesis was playing with Mr. Ziz by the sea, collecting shells and feeding the seagulls bread when her mother called her.

"Nemesis!"

"Yes Mother?" Nemesis asked.

"It's time to come in now, I got dinner ready."

"Ok!" Nemesis ran back into the house with Mr Ziz in her arms, she smelled delicious spaghetti on the table, made with the best herbs and grain of the former empire Beelzenia. She sat her Octopus on the desk and gave him some crab Ma boiled earlier and sat at the table.

They had dinner quietly for a bit until her mother spoke: "Nemesis, have you been told of what tomorrow is?"

"No, me and Mr. Ziz are the only ones here, right Ziz?" Nemesis asked her friend and the Octopus nodded enthusiastically while nomming on his crab.

"Oh yeah I forgot, well tomorrow is "Bring your child to work" day."

"No fooling mother?"

"I'm serious child, you'll get a chance to meet your father for the first time."

Nemesis dropped her jaw in shock when she mentioned her father, "ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THAT MOTHER!?" she exclaimed in surprise which made Mr. Ziz jump in his tank.

"Do I lie Nemi-Chan?"

"No, but that was so sudden when you mentioned him...what's his occupation? is he a court clerk, a prosecutor?"

"You'll know when you see him." She said as she wiped her lips with her napkin, "I do recall you saying that you remember saying that he had blue hair, is that right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go sweetie."

Nemesis giggled, "Thanks for the dinner Mother." she said as she took her plate to the sink.

"Oh wait, there's more you should know child!" Ma called out.

"What?"

"Well...apparently he has a wife and child of his own, and no one knows that your his child."

"uh huh." Nemesis nodded.

"sooooo...I really think it's best that you don't say anything about it in front of everyone, except for us three, you are to refer him as "Mr. Marlon" or "Sir", got it love?"

"Yes Mother."

Ma happily hugs her daughter, it's a habit of Ma going through her mood swings "I knew I can trust you." Nemesis hugs her mother back.

The Next Day

Nemesis was standing in front of a mirror, wearing her black button up sweater over her grey dress, and wearing her white socks with black ballerina styled shoes.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Nemesis said. her Mother came in, wearing her Light Blue jacket over her dark red kimono.

"You ready Sweetie?" Ma asked her child.

"Yep! Let's go see Fa-I mean, Mr. Marlon." Ma nodded when Nemesis changed Gallerian's title, they went to the door when Nemesis ran to Mr. Ziz and hugged him, saying: "You be a good boy while we're gone, you hear Mr. Ziz?" Mr. Ziz nodded his head in understatement. "Good, Bye Ziz!"

Ma was outside showing off her leg to traffic, hoping to catch some more attention by the male drivers.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Nemesis asked.

"Baking cookies what do you think I'm doing?" Ma answered sarcastically as she was showing off her leg to traffic. Then a car stopped in front of them, it was one of Gallerian's maids Kacherina, she has cherry red eyes and magenta colored hair in pig-tailed like drill locks.

"Hi Ma," the maid greeted her in a cheery voice, "You need a ride?"

"Yes, do my legs lie?"

"Hop in Madam." Ma and her child got in the car when she asked, "Is that Nemesis Madam?"

"Why yes. Nemesis, this is Kacherina, she's the maid and a family friend to Mr. Marlon."

"Nice to meet you Kacherina." Nemesis greeted.

"It's an honor to meet you too." The Maid squeaked as she started to drive.

Later, at Levianta's Capital.

The three females arrived in front of the Dark Star Bureau Court House at the capital, it was bigger than Nemesis could imagine.

"Thanks for the ride Kacherina." Ma said.

"No problem Madam, I'll see you at the manor for supper, Rennert's praparing Eastern Duck in BBQ sauce." the maid said.

"Mmmmmm, tasty, come on Nemesis." She said while taking her child's hand.

"Father sounds really wealthy." Nemesis said.

"He is, and WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING GALLERIAN "FATHER"!?"

"Oops, sorry."

Soon they're inside the courthouse, it was really big, as far as the eye could see on the inside than it was on the outside, and it was beautifully decorated with bronze and silver. Nemesis was in an awe of the new scenery she was looking at, it's like being inside a Lucifenian castle before the said country switch their politics from Royals to Presidents.

"Opp, there they are." Ma said after spotting a bunch of parents with their kids at the judge's office.

Some of the kids are bored while the others are eager to see what their parents do at work. Nemesis looked around and saw a portrait of someone with blue hair, wearing a judges cloak and holding a gavel, she recognize that blue hair anywhere. "Hey Mother, that judge on the picture, is that Mr. Marlon's portrait?" She asked.

"Bingo we have a winner!"

"His occupation's a Judge?"

"Yep, he's the USE Dark Star Bureau's Master of the Court." Ma said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Cool" Nemesis said in awe, now she knows who her father is, she looked around until her site came across a little girl wearing a dark blue dress sitting on an arm chair playing with her pigtails. "I wonder, where's her parent?" Nemesis thought to herself, she jumped when the girl caught eye of her and Ma.

"Heeeey! Miss Ma!" the girl called out.

Ma looked and recognized her as Michelle Marlon. "Hey little Michelle." Ma said as Michelle wobbled her way to the raven headed playwright and hugged her. "It's good to see you again My Lady."

Michelle overlooked and saw Nemesis behind Ma's kimono. "Is that your daughter Ma?" She asked.

"Yes child. Nemesis, this is Michelle." Ma said.

"H-hi." Nemesis hesitated, she never made a lot of friends with anyone except for Mr. Ziz.

"Michelle, this is Nemesis."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you Nemi-Chan!" Michelle said cheerfully, they only just met and yet Michelle's nicknaming her like if she was her childhood friend, then again her mother always did called her "Nemi-Chan."

"May I have your attention please?" A man appeared by the door, he works as the prosecutor. "Presenting his honor of Levianta's courthouse, Chief Justice, Master of the Court, Judge Gallerian Marlon." He finished as Gallerian walked in, wearing his cloak. Nemesis's eyes widen when she saw him...it's him, it's really him...in person.

"Hello Mr. Marlon." the children in unison.

"Hello children, I'm sure your enjoying your stay here, I believe that you'll find what your parents do under my wing to be both a learning and an enjoyable experience for you all, but be forewarned I am the judge of this courthouse and I wouldn't hesitate to give punishments to those who misbehave." He said, the whole room fell silent after he said that last part. "Just kidding, but I'm still watching you."

"Yaay Daddy!" Michelle cheered clapping her hands.

Nemesis's eyes widened even more when she heard Michelle, at that moment revelation hits her like a ton of bricks, now knowing that the pig-tailed girl was in fact the said daughter Ma mentioned.

"Thank you Michelle, so n-" before he could finished, a cop came in a hurry.

"Forgive me sir, but your wanted in court." The cop said before he heard a chorus of children groaning in disappointment.

"What for in a time like this?"

"Apparently it was of suppose murder of a male spouse."

"I see...I'm sorry, children, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone it for tomorrow, but we do have a daycare center in case something like this happens." Gallerian said as the parents led the let down children to the center.

Later

The children happily played in the daycare despite what happened, Nemesis was playing with a toy gun nearby with a couple of boys, pretending to be cops and robbers.

"Bang Bang" Nemesis called out, shooting one of the boys down.

"Oh no! My arm! I've been shot!" The boy said faking his injury, he has short white hair with a "P" shaped curl on top of head and has uniquely colored eyes(one eye being blue, and the other green).

"Your under arrest for robbing the bank." She said grabbing his arm and taking him to a small wooden throne painted red with yellow and blue stars. "All rise in the presence of Judge Michelle Marlon."

Michelle appeared from behind wearing a King's cape and holding a toy hammer, she sat on the chair and banged her hammer saying her father's catchphrase:"Now, let the trail began."

Then another boy who was also the 2nd robber presented himself as the prosecutor, he has swept blond hair with a sailor hat and a small amount of bandages on his left eye. "This man is stand accused for robbing the first national bank of Levianta." He said, "The accused to the stand please." the white-haired boy playing as the robber came up and stood next to Michelle. "Is it true that you were at the bank by the time it was robbed?"

"No, I was at the park." The accused lied.

"Really?" Nemesis questioned sarcastically, she's now wearing a Wizard's Robe with a jump rope tied around her waist and a eye piece over her eye, she seems to be imitating her mother. "and I suppose no one can see the finger prints all over the bag my dear?" she held up a plastic bag filled with tinker toys, pretending it was money.

"I was holding it for a friend!"

"You said you were walking in the park." The blond boy said.

"Oops."

"Your Honor?"

"Over ruled." Michelle said, "I heard enough evidence to decide, I here pronounce him guilty of thievery and sentence him to ten years in jail!"

"Noooooooooooo!" the white haired boy fake cried .

"Court adjourned! Now get the heck out of my courtroom!" she said banging the hammer.

"Children, snack time!" Their Caretaker called, holding a tray of cookies and carrot sticks.

The children came to the center of the room for the snakes, Nemesis got some cookies and carrots, she must have her carrots, she then saw Michelle still sitting on the chair with a troubled look on her face.

"Want one?" Nemesis said offering a cookie to Michelle.

"Oh Thanks." Michelle thanked her, taking the cookie, "It's just I was looking forward to seeing my daddy being a superhero here, but now I can't."

Nemesis still can't get over the fact that this girl in front of her is in fact the daughter of her long-lost father, does that make them sisters? "Well I was kinda looking forward to seeing both my mother and your father here."

"Why Daddy? You have a father-crush on him?"

"NO!" She yelled blushing."I just want to see your Father in person."

"I'm only joking." Michelle giggled.

Nemesis nodded, she then got up, removed her playtime clothing and walked to the exit.

"What are you doing, Nemi-Chan?"

"Do you know which courtroom your Father runs?"

"Yes, I know this courthouse inside and out...wait, are you..?"

Nemesis unlocked the door with a hairpin hidden in her pocket, "You wanna see your dad in action do you?"

"Yeah but.."

"But nothing, now show me to his courtroom before anyone notices, I wanna see what he and mother are doing as well."

"Oh alright." Michelle took off her cape, took Nemesis by the hand and lead her through the hallway.

Quickly but quietly, they went from hall to hall in Gallerian's courthouse in hope to find his court room, finally they made it, only for Michelle jerked Nemesis behind the trash bin, Michelle looked and saw a bunch of random people walking to the door.

"Who are they?" Nemesis asked.

"I don't know them, they must be the jury." Michelle answered.

"We can sneak past them to get inside...but how?"

Michelle looked around and saw a old trench coat hanging in the janitor's closet. "I got an Idea." Michelle declared, "Come on."

The two girls entered the janitor's closet, minutes later they came out as one person with Nemesis on top with a mops head on top as hair and a mustache and a hat while Michelle is at the bottom with on trench coat button open so she can see.

"You ready?" Michelle whispered.

"Yes." Nemesis answered in a masculine voice.

The two wobbled their way into the court room, hoping that they won't get caught, they fallowed the jury to the chairs where they sit, they took the front seat.

"Look how big this courtroom is Michelle." Nemesis said in amazement.

"I know huh? Daddy is so lucky to have a room this big." Michelle said in a cheery tone.

"Opp." Nemesis's face turned white when she saw her mother come in with a type writer.

"What?"

"I see my Mother."

"Don't worry, she won't know it's us as long as she doesn't look at us in the eye."

"I hope so, she has a keen eye when it comes to cleaning the house, she found her tailor scissors in my bedroom in two seconds."

Once everyone got settled, the same policeman from earlier came in the room with the accused, the accused was a young woman with light green hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a yellow-orange suit for women. The policeman walked up to where Gallerian should be sitting and said:"All rise in the presence of Master of the Court; Judge Gallerian Marlon."

That being said, Gallerian came in through the side of the stand and took a seat in his chair, he grabbed his hammer, banged it, and said:

"Now, let the trial begin."

END CHAPTER

* * *

It really a lot of time due to family matters and procrastination, but I finally got chapter three done...but now I have to start working on chapter four and it too would take time...as always.

*Beelzenia is a fictional country based off of Roman Empire(particularly Spain and Italy) and is named after the Demon of Gluttony Beelzebub.

**I also wanted Gallerian's maid who knocks harder to be based off of the UTAU Kasane Teto because like Kacherina, her "Daughter of Evil" character Chartette Langley is a maid with some muscle, as for the background characters, they're based off of the Vocaloids Oliver, Sonika, and Utatane Piko.

I want positive feedback on this chapter thank you, CHAO!


	4. Trial Mishap

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, NOW THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER XD! I should've finished this sooner if it wasn't for DeviantART, YouTube, My Kingdom Hearts short story, and/or Seven Crimes and Punishments, but here it is, keep in mind that I don't know anything about court cases and never in my life I gotten Jury duty, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Uh oh, looks like Daddy's got trial on "Bring your Child to work" day,and I was so looking forward to it too, but I got an idea in order to see what daddy does, me and my new friend Nemesis disguised ourselves as a really tall man and attend jury,I just hope no one can recognize us._

_ -Michelle Marlon_

* * *

Chapter 4

Trial Mishap

Gallerian puts on his trademark cloak and waited for his name to be mentioned. "Today of all days, trial has to start, I hope Michelle isn't angry with me" Gallerian thought to himself...

_"All rise in the Presence of Master of the Court:Judge Gallerian Marlon!"_

He heard the policemen in the courtroom yell for him and proceed to walk to his stand, seeing everyone standing before him, he sat at his chair, grabbed his gavel and banged it, saying:_"Now, Let the trial begin"._upon saying that, everyone took their seat, Nemesis and Michelle who hid in the trench coat had a hard time sitting down due to being two people in one body but then they accomplished it, though the person sitting behind them is confused by the "man's" strange behavior.

"This trial is presented over the case of Cassandra Sonika vs Annebeth Kingston" the policeman said, letting The Prosecutor take the spotlight.

"This woman of Lasaland, Asmodean is stand accused of the murder of her husband Patrick Sonika and her business partner Alfred Kingston, who's also the husband of Annebeth Kingston." The Prosecutor said. "However It was believed from an anonymous phone call that Mrs. Sonika was having an affair with Mr. Kingston behind her husband's back, the two men killed each other as a result leaving Mrs. Sonika alive, but the evidence show that it's not the case."

"I didn't do it I swear!" The accused woman yelled. "I love my husband with all my heart!"

"She's a liar! Don't listen to her!" Annebeth yelled.

"Order in the court!" Gallerian said banging his gavel at her.

"Really?" the Prosecutor asked Cassandra. "Then I supposed your Lawyer has an opening statement for that...where is your lawyer anyway?"

"He said he's going to be here."

Then out of nowhere, a phone started rang, no one knew where it's coming from, then Ma spoke.

"Opp, I know where it is!" Ma got out of her seat and climbed up to Gallerian's chair.

"What are you doing!?" Gallerian exclaimed in surprise.

"Answering the phone, duh." Ma said looking under Gallerian's chair and pulled out the phone, the people in court started to laugh, including the disguised Michelle and Nemesis.

"Mother is so silly" Nemesis said giggling, luckily the courtroom's laughter is loud enough to hide her girlish giggle.

"Why would you have the court room's phone in my chair?" Gallerian questioned.

"Your butt keeps it warm that's why, now keep quite everyone." Ma said.

Everyone kept their laughter's in as Ma answered the phone. "Hellooooo, Levianta's Dark Star Bureau's Court House, Kayo Sudou speaking." Ma said using her other name, Ma doesn't sound like a real name. "Oh really? I'm so sorry...alright, I'll let your client know, get well soon." She hangs up and puts the phone under Gallerian's chair again. "Cassandra's lawyer had came down with "The Mumps", he's going to be bed ridden for two weeks, plus a week of recovery." Much to Cassandra's dismay, Gallerian Spoke.

"Then where just going to assign a lawyer if that's the case."

"Well while your at it, I going to fix up the jury, because I don't remember assigning thirteen members of the jury." The Prosecutor said pointing at the disguised Michelle and Nemesis.

"Uh oh, we're toast." Nemesis whispered.

The Prosecutor walked up to the disguised Michelle and Nemesis and asked: "What's your name?"

Nemesis stood there in silence, then she spoke in a man's voice,"...Nate Braginsky."

"I don't see your name on the jury list...It's seems to be some mistake here, I suggest you sit with the minors over there."

"Oh OH! yes. I'm sorry, I'll get out of the way now."

Michelle began to move themselves out of the jury's stand to where the audience are..."Wait!" The Judge called over to them, now what? "Tell me...What's your opening statement of Cassandra's defense?"

"..."

"Say something..." Michelle whispered. Nemesis regained her composer, cleared her throat, and replied:

"...Yes your Honor, I don't know much about this woman, but from her eyes I see virtue, so until the jury can prove if she's guilty or not, I can trust her completely...why you asked?" Ma gave a interested smirk at the disguised girls upon Nemesis finishing her statement.

"Just asking,but from that statement, your Cassandra's assigned lawyer." Gallerian said with a devious smirk on his face, leaving both Nemesis and Michelle stunned, they shouldn't saw this coming when he asked.

"Uh oh." Michelle gulped, "This is not well thought out." Reluctantly, they moved to where Cassandra is sitting and sat down, with michelle sitting on the floor under the table fixing her shoulders from the weight she carried and Nemesis sitting on the chair, Cassandra wondered why the "Man" looks shorter sitting, but upon seeing Michelle under the table, she faced palmed knowing that she'll be doomed to be arrested and her young lawyer making a mistake.

"You gonna be kidding me." Cassandra said under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Nemesis asked in a man's voice.

"Don't play dumb kid, look at you and your friend, you kids wouldn't understand this!"

"Yes we do," Michelle said, "The Judge is my Daddy, and I read his law books while he's not looking."

"...SO?"

"So we're not as dumb as you think."

Cassandra didn't know what to say, but she has no other choice, she sighed "...alright, alright, you two are the bosses, but don't blame me if you two get caught by your "Daddy"."

"Trust us on this, we'll win this one." Nemesis said, making a victory hand sign.

"Defense calls Annebeth Kingston to the stand." The prosecutor said.

Annebeth was a young woman with wavy golden hair with blue eyes, and a white suit in a style similar to Cassandra's yellow-orange one. she went up to the police man and placed her hand on the Levn bible held by a police man.

"You swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The Police man asked.

"I do." Annebeth replied and sat on the stands next to Gallerian's seat.

"Now we're to hear the story from their perspectives. So Annebeth, what is your side of the story regarding the death of your's and Mrs. Sonika's husbands?"

Annebeth took a deep breath and said: "Yes sir, me and my husband have been very close for years even after in death, we been through alot, through happy, sad, and painful momemts, we remaind close, and then came the Sonikas, at first we became great friends, my husband working with them at the agency, but what I didn't know is that Cassandra was the one working with my beloved Alfred, because of that he started treating me different, like nothing, it was all because of Cassandra, she seduced him and now he thinks I'm just nothing."

"That's not true!" Cassandra yelled defiently.

"Sit down Mrs. Sonika!" Gallerian called out banging his gavel, "Continue?"

Annebeth nodded, "I wanna try to reason with him and get him back, at that time I figured that Alfred would be at the Sonika residents... and my hunch was correct because by the time I got there, they're we're policemen at her home, they've already taken in Cassandra, I ferried to get a closer look at what the paramedics brought out, and what do I find? The bodies of both our husbands..." her voice started to shake up, "My beloved Alfred, she tried taking my husband for herself by killing themselves with something, and I can only assumed she'd killed Patrick just to get his money...that's my side of the story."

The people in the jury, including the minors we're now skeptical about Cassandra without the green haired woman given her side of the story.

"Thank you Mrs. Kingston." Gallerian said, "Alright Mrs. Sonika, what's your side of the story?"

Cassandra stood up, walked to the policeman, and placed her hand on the Levin Bible as the policeman asked:

"You swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

She nodded and sat next to the judge and said: "It's true what Annebeth said, are families are very close, we even worked together, but I never in my life would ever betray my husband and vice versa, but Alfred tried coming on to me but I always refused, I tried telling Annebeth what was happening only for her to accuse me for being a temptress." She sighed, trying to keep her cool, "then one day I got home from work, the door was surprisingly unlocked and I found both our husbands on the ground, dead. I tried to call the police but then they came in, I wanted to tell them what, but then they arrested me for murder... and that's my side."

The people started talking amongst themselves, it's seems that one of them had turned their backs on the swear of telling the truth. "Thank you Mrs. Sonika." Gallerian said. "Two different stories, one murder case, one of you had lied. Only the evidence can tell the truth."

Cassandra returned to her seat as Nemesis wrote down everything she heard from their testimonies, "Everything that you said, is it true?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, Annebeth is insane." Sonika said, "After what we been through."

"I don't blame you Mrs. Sonika." Michelle whispered, "Annebeth doesn't seem to be honest with her emotions."

"Exactly."

"Ms. Sudou, please bring in the evidence." Gallerian said to his friend.

She nodded and reached her hand inside her sleeve then..."Tada!" She pulled a bag with the evidence in it out of her sleeve, "don't worry folks I'm wearing gloves, fu fu fu." She then gave the evidence to the prosecutor.

"Thank you Sudou, from two of the defendants's perspective, we learned that both of their husbands were found dead on the living room floor of the Sonika residents, though from looking at the bodies there seemed to be no physical injuries, what's the real culprit's secret? This." He pulled out a small glass bottle from the bag, a lot of people had reconized that item on the spot due the gasping being heard. "A small empty glass vile which contains the most deadliest poison known to man: Gift." The people gasped in utter shock. "An item well known and used by the notorious Marchioness Margarita Blankenheim of Toragay, Elphegort, causing the Toragay serial killings of 609 and Turing the said town into a ghost town we all know today."

Nemesis then spoke in a man's voice, "Um, surly there are some more physical evidence besides the gift bottle, maybe some fingerprints?"

"I wish I could answer that Mr. Braginsky but no, there's no other physical evidence or fingerprints, obviously the culprit wanted to keep him or herself from being convicted.

"Well, since they're no witnesses to the crime." Gallerian said, "I guess the Jury will have to decide who is the more innocent one."

Cassandra face planted the table as Nemesis rubbed her back, "I'm sorry." Nemesis said

"No no don't blame yourself." Cassandra said child.

The jury went into the room to decide who shall be guilty.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, we needed more evidence to prove Cassandra's innocence." Michelle whispered.

fifteen minutes later-

The jury returned to the courtroom to decide who will be guilty or not, anxiety has settled upon the two girls and Cassandra.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Gallerian asked the jury foreman.

"We have your honor." one of the Jury members said, he has short blond hair and green eyes. "We find the defendant Cassandra Sonika...guilty of murder, possession of illegal drugs, and unlawful seduction."

"NO!" Michelle squeaked.

"ABJECTION!" Nemesis yelled, almost breaking her male voice.

"Overruled." Gallerian said sternly' "I hereby sentence Cassandra 60 years in prison with no chance of parole." He bangs the gavel, "Court Adjourned."

Nemesis and Michelle couldn't believe what just happened.

Annebeth then walked up to Cassandra was being apprehended by the cops and said, "That's what happens when ruin my family, I hope your proud of yourself." she said poking her chest, suddenly, bits of herbs started to fall out of her sleeve. evidence? or coincidence? There's only one way for the two girls to find out. Nemesis got on to Michelle's shoulders and wobbled her way to Annebeth and asked:

"What is this?" Nemesis asked pointing at the contents on the ground.

"Oh um, th-they're herbs for m-my tea." Annebeth said hesitantly.

"Mmmmm."

"Hold on." Ma said, "There content in the gift bottle like that."

The Prosecutor took the pieces of the "herbs" and brought them to Ma for comparison, "It's a perfect match." The Prosecutor said.

The court room gasped at shock, especially Cassandra, how could she had murdered her own husband and Cassandra's?

"Please I can explain this!" Annebeth said in a panicky tone.

"What's wrong with your wrist." Cassandra asked noticing a dried cut on her wrist.

The policeman holding Cassandra let go of her, looked at her wrist then showed it to Ma asking: "Any blood in the Gift?"

"Well history of Margarita Blankenheim did say that the key ingredient is blood in order to make the Gift less recognizable but very effective."

Everyone gasped and started talking amongst themselves.

"I believe now we know who the real culprit is." Gallerian said as he smirked.

"Annebeth why would you do this to me!?" Cassandra yelled at her old friend in disbelief.

Annebeth broke free and stood in the middle..."YES! It's true! I murdered mine's and Sonika's husbands!" The courtroom feel silent, "I loved Alfred, but he never even shown me any kindness even BEFORE he died, he started treating me badly because of how I looked, when we met the Sonikas he started paying attention to her more than me! So I decided to get rid of him see how he likes it, I was going to do the same with Cassandra, but that be too good for her, so I decided to make her suffer by killing Patrick as well, knowing that if I can't have a loving husband then no one will! and it would've worked after getting rid of those fingerprints."

"So you murdered your husband who was philandering behind your back with a married woman?" Gallerian asked.

"...Yes."

"...Get her out of my Court Room, your free to go Mrs. Sonika."

The police let go of Cassandra who was shaken from the revelation of her own friend betraying her like that, but before the police was able to get a hold of her, Annebeth took out another Gift bottle from her breast pocket with a crazed look in her eyes and a psychotic smile on her face.

**"BACK OFF! I GOT A GIFT IN MY HAND!" **She proclaimed wickedly, **"BUT NOT JUST ANY GIFT, THE SAME GIFT THAT DESTROYED ALL OF TORAGAY, AN AIRBORNE CONCOCTION THAT'S MORE DEADLIER THAN THE GULA DISEASE!****"**

Everyone was now panicking, "She's gone insane...DON'T JUST STAND THERE IDIOTS GET HER!" Gallerian Yelled at the cops.

**"NO! IF YOU GET TOO CLOSE! I'LL DROP IT, AND EVERYONE WILL DIE WITH ME!" **

Now it's turning from a murder case into a hostage situation, everyone was motionless and scared, Annebeth's smile however melted away when someone was pointing a sword at her back, she slowly turned and saw a purple headed man dress in black behind her with a Eastern Sword in hand. Glaring at the crazed woman with his dark blue eyes.

"Don't...you...dare." He growled.

While distracted by his menacing glare, the disguised Nemesis and Michelle grabbed the Gift from the woman, holding it up in victory, everyone cheered upon disabling the psychopath. Nemesis gave the Gift to the Prosecutor while telling him to keep it safe, Gallerian sighed in relief as Ma was clapping with excitement saying:

"Now that's what I call a show Marlon."

Gallerian nodded at his happy-go-lucky friend as motioned his to the cops, telling them to take Annebeth out of his courthouse, Gallerian turned his head to the young samurai, "Thank you for insisting us Mr..."

"Octo," He answered putting his katana away, "Lieutenant Octo, my group and I came after getting a tip that someone had smuggled Gift into this courthouse."

"Ah, Thank you very much."

A few minutes later

After the excitement went down, Michelle and Nemesis went back into the halls in hopes that no one at the Day Care noticed their disappearances.

"That was amazing Nemi-Chan!" Michelle said happily

"How?" Nemesis asked

"We get to see what Ma and Daddy do, stopped a criminal, and saved an innocent life."

"Yeah..." she nodded and smiled, "We make a good team Michelle." Michelle ain't such a bad person, she guessed that she'll get used to the idea of having a sister after all.

"Now we just needed to get back into that Day Care."

"...Hey Michelle, there's something I needed to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Well, it's about your Dad, and-"

"Oh there you are Mr. Braginski."

Nemesis was cut off when she heard Ma coming for them, and to make matters worse, Gallerian was with her too.

"Oh uh, Hello your honor and Ms Sudou." Nemesis said in a man's voice. "What can I do you two for?"

"Nothing much," Gallerian answered, "We just wanna give you our thanks and we appreciate the assistance."

"Ah is that so? Well I am happt to of service to you both."

"HELLO!? NEMESIS! MICHELLE!" They heard a voice in the hallway, it was the Caretaker, it seems she found the two girls missing.

"What's wrong?" Gallerian asked.

"Ahh, oooh, p-p-please don't be angry your honor, b-but I can't your's and Ma's daughters." The Caretaker was indeed a nervous wreak when she's in front of the Judge, afraid that he'll throw her in jail, but as expected, he flipped his lid.

**"YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER!?"**

"I-I'm sorry your excellency, I just don't know how it happened."

While it was happening the two girls are trying slip away, however...

"Hmmm." Ma mused, "I think I have an idea where they went." She looked around for a bit..."Opp, there they are." She said as she walked behind Nemesis and Michelle and removed her hat and mop wig, "Don't worry, they're in our care."

The two girls we're frozen, they've been caught. Gallerian recognized the green headed as Ma's daughter. "Nemesis?"

Ma then removed the coat and reviled Michelle with the Elphe girl on her shoulders. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." Gallerian said crossing his arm.

"The last thing I remember that young men don't wear small girl shoes." Ma said smiling.

Wonder what's going to happen to those to girls now? Well see soon enough.

END CHAPTER.

* * *

I hope you like what I wrote, I'll try to get chapter 5 soon. CHAO!

*Annebeth and Alfred are based off the vocaloids Sweet Ann and Big Al of PowerFX, the surname Kingston being derived from King, the surname of Big Al's voice provider Michael King.

**Braginski was a surname inspired from Hetalia's Russia, which is the country Levianta was inspired by.

***You already read the Sloth Novel and my Seven Crimes and Punishments Fanfic to know about the Airborne Gift.


	5. A Meeting with Father

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, This was actually easy to write than any other chapter I wrote, seriously It took me only a few days to finish. I hope you like it though. ENJOY!

* * *

_Fu fu fu, me and the Judge had just caught our two stowaways after court, by that I mean our daughters. I had to admit they did put on quite of a show and stopped "Injustice" from spreading, but as a parent, Punishment must be made._

_-Ma_

* * *

Chapter 5

A Meeting with Father

Ma, Gallerian, Michelle, and Nemesis are in the now empty courtroom with the two kids sitting at the table they sat earlier today, Gallerian stared at the two with a serious look on his face as Ma stood next to him.

"How can you two do this?" Gallerian asked like if he was disciplining a dog, "You do realized that this action would have cause a mass controversy that the trial was tampered by two children."

"But it wasn't Father, we did some good." Michelle said in a bright tone.

"That's not the point Michelle!" He raised his voice, Michelle's smile faded when he did so. "Though you two did do some good, but it's not the issue we're dealing here, we're dealing with older people who are willing to lie and cheat their way through trial, if it were to happen again there will be the day where you may get the trial corrupted and the criminal will be out Scott free unfairly, roaming the streets causing more trouble and they won't admit to their crimes."

"We just wanted to see what you and mother and do, Mr. Marlon, we didn't know we're gonna get dragged into this mess." Nemesis said trying to not cry, normally kids her age will feel that way when being yelled at.

"That's why the Judge assigned bring your child to work day to tomorrow." Ma said sternly while smoking her pipe. "But it's obvious that you two aren't patent enough to wait."

"Ma! what did I say about smoking inside?" Gallerian turning his attention to his friend.

"I know what you said but guess what: I don't care." she blew smoke in his face, causing the judge to cough.

"Stop it, get serious here."

"Yes your honor, fu fu fu."

He turned his attention back to the girls and continued, "As I was saying; I hope you two know that trial ain't a child's game like in play times." The two nodded, "I'm not angry, I'm just saying what you need to know in the future, but most of all...I was worried, that woman had an airborne gift and I will never live with myself if anything were to happen to one of you two."

_"One of us two? Is he accepting me as his child too?"_ Nemesis thought to herself.

"You now understand what we're saying here?"

"Yes Father/Sir." The girls said in unison.

"Alright." He smiled sweetly at the two as he petted Michelle's head. "Kachirina must be out by now, let's go home."

Nemesis absorbed the scene before her and felt something that she never felt before: Envy, why is she feeling that way? But that thought went away when her Mother patted her head, Nemesis smiled at Ma as she picked her up.

"So we're not in trouble Daddy?" Michelle asked.

"Of course not, your just going to spend a month grounded." Gallerian said with a smirk while Michelle formed a awkward shocked expression.

"Don't think your off the hook to little lady." Ma said to Nemesis.

"I'm grounded too aren't I?" Nemesis asked.

"Bingo."

The four exited the court house to find Kachirina outside by her car. "Hello sir and Madams." The maid said with a smile, "How's your day?"

"Rough." Gallerian gave a curt reply.

"...W-what's wrong they cancelled it?"

"You could say that, a trial came at the last minute."

"Oh." That's all she could say as she and the other four got into her car back to the manor, it was very quite during the trip back, as they got home, Ma explained everything to Mira Marlon...though the Mrs. did not take it well.

**"THEY WHAT!?" **Mira exclaimed loudly scaring the birds outside the house.

"Like I said those two cracked the security system at the daycare and got into the court room." Ma said smoking her pipe.

"Ma don't exaggerate the first part." Gallerian said sternly, "And are you seriously continue smoking inside?"

"I can quit anytime I want."

**"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"** Mira yelled. "Those people at the daycare should be more careful for our children, but noooooo they had to go and neglect them like if they're just "The Daughter of Evil's" toys."

"You over reacting Madam."

**"Damn right I am Ma! They shou-...AAAGH! I'm so mad I can't think straight."** Mira was quite in a bad mood that even her short brown hair was as ruffled up as a bird.

"Calm down Mira." Gallerian said as he held on his wife's shoulder, only to receive a smack across the face to vent her anger. "OW!"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Gallerian I have the right to be worried for our Daughter in anyway possible."

"I'm worried for our child too but you don't have to hit me." He rubbed his face.

Mira took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry honey." she gave a quick kiss on his damaged cheek, "I going to take a bubble bath, wash all this filth off of me."

Mira walked outside where Michelle and Nemesis were sitting, apparently they heard the entire conversation taken place inside their father's office.

"Hello you two." Mira said trying to keep positive.

"Hi." They said in unison.

After they made sure that she was gone. "Is your Mother always act like this?"

"Only when she get's worried for me and Daddy." Michelle answered. Nemesis only nodded, she didn't say anything, he seemed to love Michelle more than her...did he love Nemesis too?

Ma poked her head out the door, "Nemesis dear."

"Yes Mother?" Nemesis asked.

"The Judge would like to see you, Michelle you go and run along, it's private."

Michelle did what Ma said, "Good luck Neme-Chan, I heard Daddy can be very scary when talking to the bad guys."

After Michelle ran off, Nemesis followed her mother into the room there stood her Father, Judge Gallerian Marlon, still wearing his cloak from court.

"Hello Nemesis." He greeted her formally, Nemesis stood there in shock and awe, alone with her own Father at last, "It's a pleasure to be of acqua-Eh?"

Gallerian was caught off when Nemesis ran towards him and hugged him by his legs, Ma giggled at the reunion and took a picture of it.

"That is a keeper." Ma said as she puts away her camera.

"That's enough out of you Ma." He said as he awkwardly but gently patted the Elphe girl's head. Nemesis warmly smiled from having her head being caressed by her long lost father, she let go of his legs afterwards.

"It's great to see you Father." She said smiling at him.

Gallerian glanced at the grinning Playwright then back at the girl. "Same here, but I'm here to talk to you about it." Nemesis's smile went away. "Take a seat." Nemesis sat on a couch next to the door as Gallerian sat on another one on the opposite side.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ma left the room.

Nemesis was nervous now getting another lecture from him, he spoke: "Alright, Ma had told you who I am...right?"

"Well she only made me guessed it." Nemesis answered.

"Figures, always playing with other peoples minds."

"That's mother for you, but in the end I know that your my father, why weren't you there while I was growing up? Do you care?"

He was afraid she asked that, he sighed. "Well...to put it simply, what happened between me and your mother...was a bit of a accident."

"Are you saying that I'm an accident?" She questioned, her voice was filled with worry. "That I was never meant to exist?"

"That's not what I meant, it's a little more complicated than that."

"Does the Mrs. know anything about it?"

Gallerian brushed his hand on his dark blue bangs, "No and I prefer to keep it that way, I don't want to hurt her and Michelle...As I said before, it's complicated, it's hard explaining this to a five-year-old child."

"I'm seven."

"Right sorry, your not a bad child, Ma raised you very well even without me and I'm glad for that, and I'm very glad you made friends with my daughter..." He stood from his seat and walked to the girl to kneel in front of her, he took her hand and continued: "But...your relation with me as your father must remain a secret from everyone except for the three of us, is that clear?"

"Can I still be your daughter?"

"Well since nothing can change what happened "that day" between me and your mother I think you can, not much but maybe someday we'll makes this work, but for now we have to keep this away from the others, OK?"

"Yes Father...I mean sir."

Gallerian smiled, who knew the girl was smart for her age. "Good, so were clear."

Nemesis nodded then hugged her father around his neck, though not his own child despite what happened, he hugged her back, kinda making her feel better. Somehow they felt something warm around them for some reason.

"Ma?" Gallerian exclaimed, it seems Ma walked in on them hugging and decided to join them.

"What? Ever heard of group hugs?" She said in a laid-back tone, Nemesis can only giggle at her mother's silliness.

"Alright Nemesis, you may go." Ma said.

"Yes Mother." She scampered out of the room.

Ma turned to her blue headed friend and smiled. "So is she in on this ordeal?"

"Yes, she promised to keep it hidden from everyone."

Meanwhile, Nemesis was recalling what her father said in her head as she was looking for Michelle, speaking of her, knowing her father and Michelle, that makes them half-sisters right?

"Boo!" Just then Michelle jumped out wearing a bed sheet.

"AAAAAAH!" Nemesis screamed in terror but soon calmed down when she recognized her.

"Got you!"

"Heh heh heh, good one."

"So what did Daddy want from you?"

"...heeee wanted to get to know me, hoping that I can be a family friend like mother."

"Oh that's great!" She hugged Nemesis and they walked down the hall to the house entrance so they won't get lost. "Nemesis, you were gonna say something about Daddy earlier back at court, what was it?"

Oh crap she totally forgot about it after promising her Father not to tell, she had to make an another excuse. "Oh that...your Father... looked liked he can be a Prince." _Worst. Excuse. Ever. _she thought afterwards.

"A Prince?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, we got a lot of comments like that since are family are descended from the Marlon Royal family in Marlon."

Nemesis's jaw dropped. "Your family was actually Royalty?"

"Use to but now it's our relatives, still Daddy has the blue hair that was given from our lineage, it's said to be like a Royal birthmark of sorts."

"Ooooooo." her excuse actually works.

Just then a maid came, but it was not Kacherina, it was Larisa, she wears her maid uniform similar to the Magenta haired woman but her hair was short and was colored in a nice shade of purple with matching eyes.

"Oh Ladies Marlon and Sudou, there you are." Larisa said calmly.

"Larisa-San!" Michelle said.

"I came to tell you two that dinner's ready."

"Yay!"

"Oh good I'm starving." Nemesis said.

Then the three headed for the dining room, Gallerian and Ma are already there. Mira came in with slightly damp hair and wearing a beautiful strapless red slit dress and a pearl necklace. She feels and looks refreshed.

"Feel better Madam?" Ma asked.

"Yes Ma thank you." Mira said.

~Later after supper~

Everyone had been stuffed with good eats, and now they're ready for desserts.

"Mmm, this is the best meal I had in years, what's it called again Rennert?" Mira asked.

"Eastern Duck in BBQ sauce with a side of fried rice and wonton dumplings, one of the most authentic meals one of the Eastern Kingdoms had made." Rennert answered with pride in his voice, then he heard a door bell ring and went to get it.

"You and the maids did an excellent job." Ma answered.

"Who wants desserts?" Kacherina said cheerfully while bringing in some Citrus pie and a steel carton of something.

"I do!" Michelle and Nemesis exclaimed raising they're hands.

As Kacherina was making pie slices, Larisa takes the steel carton and a spoon and starts to scoop out vanilla ice cream.

"Ooooh Ice Cream." Ma awed.

"Relax Ma it's only ice cream." Gallerian said sternly.

"Do you ever had any Daddy?" Michelle asked.

"No."

Ma let out a huge gasp, she looked like she was having a heartattack, "I. Am. Shocked. You never had ice cream?!" She asked in utter shock, she is known to be melodramatic so that's normal in the Marlon household.

"I never had, why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"I can believe you Judge! It's one of the best confectioneries that had ever existed for many MANY years before and after the Levianta Catastrophe! People not eating Ice Cream means that they're missing out on a childhood and you of all people never had Ice Cream!?"

Gallerian's mood didn't change, but he was becoming irritated by her drama. "Sorry, I was too busy with my life to have any."

**"LARISA!"** She yelled for the maid. "Give your Master a big scoop of Ice Cream ON THE DOUBLE!"

"Yes Madam." Larisa responded and proceeds to give him the bowl.

"You're acting ridiculous woman." Gallerian said shaking his head at the Playwright. The bowl was placed in front of him.

"It won't hurt if you try it Mr. Marlon." Nemesis said.

"Alright alright alright I'll try it." He picked up his spoon and slowly took a small bite out of the creamy vanilla. The tension was terrible when it comes to something like this.

"Well?" The Mrs. asked "What do you think?"

He didn't reply, but they slowly but surely began to notice his change in mood and expression, his cheeks turning red and his eyes growing big, his spoon dropped out of his hand as his faced shows an expression of ecstasy.

"Master?" Rennert asked as he came into the room with a letter.

"This is...the most...delicious thing...I have ever ate." He said as his eyes formed tears of joy and his smile grew big, more bigger than how Ma can do.

"See now what did I tell you?" Ma said smiling.

The two girls began to laugh at their father's expression as he began to dig in to the bowl given to him.

"Madam Ma." Rennert said.

"Yes good sir?"

"You got a letter." He gave the letter to her.

"Thank you." She took out the letter and began to read it, moments later she finished reading it with a shocked expression. "Well I'll be a monkey's aunt."

"What?" Gallerian asked licking his spoon.

"I got hired by a movie director in Calgaround, Elphegort, he wanted me to write a script for one of his movies!" She said in excitement.

"Really?!" Mira exclaimed, "Oh that's great!"

"Problem is though, I'm gonna have to leave court soooooo...Gally's court sessions are going to be boring again."

"Awwww." Michelle groaned in sadness.

"That stinks mother." Nemesis said saddened.

"Never fear everyone, My child and I can still drop by for a visit and vice versa!"

Michelle's face brightened again when she heard that last part. "You hear that Neme-Chan? I can visit your house if I wanted to!"

"Yeah!" Nemesis exclaimed too, putting aside her petty jealousy...at least that what is was.

"However you two should at least wait for the next few, since you're grounded and all." Ma said sarcastically with a big grin.

"Awwwwww."

~Later that night~

Ma and Nemesis we're ready to head back home, the two waved the Marlons goodbye, sad for Ma to not be at court anymore but she was ready to pursue in her career as a real Playwright for films and not just stage. Nemesis turned her head back and saw the sleeping Michelle being carried by Gallerian, Nemesis was having that Envious feeling again but tried her best to ignore it.

"Come child." Ma said

"Yes Mother."

they called a taxi and headed back to the sea side.

* * *

I really suck at writing endings for these chapters, but I hope you like it. I'll upload chapter 6 soon, CHAO!

*This chapter was an excuse to see Gallerian eat ice cream, since Kaito is his respective vocaloid.

**Elphegort is a fictional country based off of Real World Germany, it's known for it's people having different shades of green for hair and eye colors.


	6. We're a hit!

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I can't help but feel that this chapter is just slapped together, used as conversation between Ma and Gally, but I hope you like it, if not then that's fine, I'll be better with chapter 7, things will get serious soon, ENJOY!

* * *

_Ah yes, it's seems my new career as a movie writer is going pretty well, I just hope my child isn't having a hard time with Mr. Ziz at home considering that he grew. Seriously! He's gotten so huge that he has to live in the ocean now! But that's not the point; the point is that the judge should be interested with the latest film...and...I think maybe Nemesis is old enough to live on her own...I want to know how she'll last; considering her ties with fate with "the later future"...the fate that can never be changed. fu fu fu._

_-Ma_

* * *

Chapter 6

"We're a hit!"

Divine Levienta, EC 975

It has been four years since the Annebeth incident; which became known to some. Ma became a famous writer for a great number of films that has gotten positive reviews by critics from across the Evillious region and the Eastern Kingdoms, from Elphegort to Jakoku, from Lucifenia to Asmodean. Right now she is arriving at Gallerian's manor to tell him the good news of her latest film and where she'll be for her next one.

She was wearing her light grassy green Tsukesage kimono with a salmon red obiage and a light yellowish green obi. Ma rang the door bell, and out came Larisa the maid.

"Oh, Hello Madam Ma, was the Master expecting you?" She asked.

"Why yes he has, it's all about the latest film." She said with a giggle.

"Oh yes the Master would be interested, come in." She let the Playwright in, they both know that Gallerian has a love for films ever since he was a young boy, it all started with a black and white cartoon from the Untied States of Mastia of a steamboat ridden by a mouse.

Ma entered the Manor, walked with Larisa inside and began trailing to his studies, when they got to the studies; Larisa began to knock three times on the door, she's known for knocking three times.

_"Yes Larisa?"_ Gallerian asked from the other side.

"Madam Ma is here to visit Master." She answered.

_"Ah yes, send her in."_

"I'll bring the tea Madam." Larisa left afterwards, Ma walked inside to fine Gallerian doing paper work while eating a strawberry cone, he is so screaming for Ice Cream thanks to Ma and the kids.

"So how's the ratings for the latest film?" Gallerian asked finishing his cone.

"We're a hit!" Ma said with pride while holding up a news paper article, the film was on the headlines, she gave the news paper to the judge, he began reading it. "See for yourself!"

**_~Beelzenia's Latest Horror film "A huge Success!" Says Entertainment Monthly~_**

**_Inspired by Sanan Noi's novel "__Vampiress Vanika", thanks to the Financial aid of Director Clara Fratelli and the creative mind of Playwright Kayo Sudou, the film adaption of the famous folklore became one of the most terrific yet very terrifying thrillers ever to be put on the silver screen. -Written by Miriam Adi._**

Gallerian was baffled of how her latest work became so popular, "Wow, congratulations Ma that's great."

"Thank you good sir, Have you seen it yet?"

"Yes I have, I took Mira with me to see it as well, the entire theater was screaming in terror and I had nightmares of Vanika for three nights straight, you and Clara made it quite of a thriller."

"Well that's the idea, it's a scary folklore, ha ha ha ha!" Ma laughed.

"Yeah, I had to take a break from court because of that, just until the trauma ends."

"Good, but...did you know that she was actually a real person? And that her name's "Banica" and not Vanika?"

"The Epicurean Duke of Beelzenia?" Gallerian questioned.

"Yes."

"History said that she and her servants ran off into another country due to suspected cannibalism and was never heard from again and you mean to tell me that they're the same person?"

"YES!"

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what people of today's generation would say." She pinched both the judges cheeks, "You cute little naïve prick you, fu fu fu."

He batted the playwright's hands off. "Excuse me? Me a naïve prick?" Who the hell do you think your talking too?" He said in utter irritation of being called naïve.

"Why the Judge of Levianta's Dark Star Court and relative of the Marlon Royal Family of course, I'm not stupid.

There was an awkward silence between them now, Gallerian let out a sigh of frustration, Ma really likes to push his buttons with many subjects like his "blue period" when ever she mentions their "affair", she's quite of a mental and verbal sadist, just then Larisa came into the room with a tray of Tea, a bowl of sugar cubes, and pork pelmenis.

"Your tea sir and madam." Larisa said, breaking the tension.

"Thank you Larisa." Gallerian said. Larisa nodded and left the room, leaving to two alone again.

"As I was saying, Banica and Vanika are the same person, she's indeed really a cannibal who was contracted by a demon living in her glass." Ma said making her tea.

Gallerian gave a skeptical look as he asked: "How can there possibly be a demon during her life, not to mention in real life in general?"

"It's true! And how she disappeared from the public eye you ask? SHE EAT HERSELF ALIVE!" She exclaimed proudly, the Judge held his neck lightly looking like he's holding down his vomit.

"Please don't say something like that's it's disgusting." He breathed out as he made his tea.

"Ahhhh forget it you wouldn't understand for someone your age." Ma said flapping her right hand.

"I'm thirty-one."

"Whatever, anyways I'm not here to force idle talk, I'm here to tell you where I'm gonna do my next film in."

"Where?" He sipped his tea.

Ma smirked and said:"The United States of Mastia."

He then spat out his tea when he heard the country's name, "Mastia!?" He exclaimed in surprise, "That country's far away across the sea!"

"So?" Ma questioned him in a monotone voice. "I'm hired by this director in Mastia to make a script and plot for "Alice in Musicland." and I just can't say no," Ma stood up and started to trot around the room like a flapper girl. "Besides it's the only country in the world to make more films than the ones in the entire continent!" She jumped, causing the Judge to flinched.

"I'm happy for you really I am, it's just that it's far away from here." He said as he nommed on a pelmeni

She turned to Gallerian and smiled sweetly at him, "Awwwww what's the matter Gally? You gonna miss me? Your finally crawling back to me?"

"What? No! I mean yes but as a friend!" He breathed as Ma's smile faded away, now he blew it. _"shit." _He thought to himself.

She quietly nodded as she slowly prodded across the room as she said: "I see, you only miss me as a friend, I'm put into the "friend-zone" just like that?" She sounded quite hurt as she continued. "If your gonna be like that...Then you can forget about coming to opening night when they do release copies of it into the Bolgonio continent!" She yelled angrily as she prepares to leave.

Gallerian jumps out of his seat repeatedly saying: "Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" he hugs her from behind after the emotionally unstable Playwright took hold of the the door knob, He had heard from people that she has some sort of Bipolar disorder but no one knew how she got it, but he and his family learned to live with it. "I'm sorry." He muttered into her shoulder, "I meant to say that I'm happy for your works to be noticed outside of Evillious and the Eastern Kingdoms, and I wish you the best of luck."

Ma faced her blue headed friend, "You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"And you still consider me more than just a friend?"

"...yes."

Ma then happily squealed and excitedly hugged him causing him to fall on his back on the floor with the Playwright hugging his neck.

_"Why do I get myself into these situations?" _Gallerian thought to himself, face palming over what he had done.

Later

Ma returned to her home that evening during sunset, Ma was more enthusiastic about going to Mastia than ever before. She found that Nemesis, now eleven years of age and is wearing her grey summer dress with spaghetti straps and black slip ons, hosing down Mr. Ziz who is now as big as a local general store, Nemesis saw her mother and smiled at her arrival.

"Hi Mother!" She greeted happily, "How's Father?"

"Ah Y'know, being a stuffy butt head as ever sweet heart." Ma answered with a mischievous looking smile. Nemesis laughed at the answer. "Listen Nemesis, I'll be going to Mastia soon, so you better say your goodbye to Mr. Ziz."

"Huh? Why?" Nemesis asked.

"Because I'm relocating you in the center of Elphegort, the Millennium Tree Forest."

"That's...a little far from the ocean." She started to sound nervous.

"Yes but at least there won't be Pirates and/or Tsunamis, I don't want you dead, besides Mr. Ziz can live in the depths of the sea and still be ok."

Nemesis was quite worried about what her mother had in mind, especially living her own child in the middle of the woods alone, she looked up to Mr. Ziz and asked: "Will you be Ok without me?" The Octopus nodded, insuring his safety. "He said that he'd be Ok Mother."

"Excellent Child!" She hugged her daughter. "Get your suit case ready, we leave first thing in the morning."

END CHAPTER

* * *

I'm not sure if you guys would like what I wrote, but I hope it came out great. I'll be back with Chapter 7 soon, things are starting to get serious now, CHAO!

*You can pretty much guess the name of the cartoon Gallerian watched as a kid if you had

**Entertainment Monthly is a parody to Entertainment Weekly

***Miriam Adi and Clara Fratelli are based off of the Vocaloids Miriam of Zero-G and Clara of Voctro Labs, S.L.

****Pelmenis are Russian Dumplings, considering that Levianta is based off of Real-World Russia

*****The USM(United States of Mastia) is based off of real life America(My home country XD).


End file.
